The Chosen Ones
by crafter43
Summary: When the Ministry fell Xenophilius Lovegood sends the Golden Trio and Luna to Coruscant. Where they find out about the Force and new and unbelieveable things about some of their fellow Wizards and Witches


Episode 1.1  
the Chosen Ones

During Harry's 6th Year, Dumbledore bewitched Harry, Ron and Hermione! With Ginny's help, the Trio was placed in a state where they would believe that they were dreaming, they would be completely honest, and their inhibitions would be lowered. In this state, Hermione swore allegianceto Harry as his Vassal, then, Ron did the same. Ginny then, Bonded with Harry. And, finally, Hermione bonded with Ron.

After Dumbledore's death, Ginny was the only one with knowledge of these Bonds who had been present at their creation. However, her friend, Luna Lovegood, was able to see these Bonds. Ginny swore her to secrecy.

Now, at the wedding of Ron's brother, Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour, events are about to unfold that will lead to the revelation  
of Ginny's secret.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away . . .

Peace reigns for the Galactic Republic. But the seeds of discontent are sprouting. Former Jedi Knight, Count Dooku, has begun the initial negotiations that willeventually lead to a separatist movement. Jedi Master Obiwan Kenobi is unaware of this as he trains his Padwan, Anakin Skywalker, in the way of a Jedi. However, The Jedi Council isnot so blind. A meeting has been called to discuss their renegade member, Count Dooku. . .

Suddenly, a lynx patronus appeared in the midst of the crowd and announced, in Kingsley Shackelbolt's voice: "The Ministry has fallen!"

Chaos erupted as Death Eaters apparated in and began attacking the wedding guests!

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry, as he disarmed a Death Eater. He turned to hex another one when he felt a tugging at his arm.

"Harry, we can't stay here! Dumbledore gave you a quest, remember?" said Hermione.

"I'm coming with you!" proclaimed Luna.

"No, you're not!" shouted Ron, trying to make his self heard, over the pandemonium of the battle.

Luna's distraction proved to be enough to change the course of destiny.

"Rdfjkdsijkfhsiuh!" Shouted Xenophilius Lovegood, as he turned and cast a spell even his daughter has never heard of.

A blue sphere of lighting engulfed the four teens. When it faded, there was no trace of them.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away . . .

"So you think Count Dooku may be stirring up a rebellion?" asked Jedi Master, Mace Windu.

"Uncertain, the future is . . ." mused Jedi Master Yoda.

Suddenly, a sphere of lightning erupted out of thin air in the center of the Jedi Council. As one, the members of the council drew and activated their lightsabers. As the blue lightening, faded it revealed to the Jedi Council, four teenagers: A boy with black hair and emerald eyes below a lightning bolt shaped scar that radiated of the Dark side. A taller, red-haired boy, a girl with bushy-brown hair, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes that seemed wiser than Master Yoda's, all four of them were radiating the Force stronger than any foe the Jedi had yet encountered.

When the lightning from the spell that Luna's father had cast faded away, the four teens found themselves in the center of a circle of chairs inhabited by strange creatures. One wall was a pane of glass, revealing that the room they were in was high atop a sky-scraper in a city that stretched as far as the eye could see. Flying through the air like a quiddich match were vehicles of strange types. As soon as the four of them appeared, the strange creatures leapt to their feet and pulled out wands. From the ends of their wands erupted a three foot long spell in blue, green and one, was even purple.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry, as he disarmed one of the creatures. The lightsaber flew through the air until Harry caught it.

"Ooo Look! Aliens!" said Luna.

"There's no such thing as aliens!" admonished Hermione.

"Well, what are they, then?" asked Ron.

"Hold! Hostilities, let us cease!" commanded Yoda.

"But that one is radiating the Dark Side from that scar of his!" challenged Mace Windu.

"Never-the-less. Threat, they pose not, I sense," replied Yoda.

After some tense negotiations, the four teens and the Jedi Council developed a mutual trust and respect for each other. The teens were each given a battery of tests and then left alone in a room to wait while the Jedi Council debated what to do with them.

"Another world . . . I never thought I'd ever see anything like this in my life!" said Hermione.

"I'm just wondering how we're going to get back," said Ron, as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulders and gazed over her head out the window. "Except for each other, we're all alone here."

"Oh! That reminds me!" squeaked Luna, as she waved her wand. "I Bind my Soul and Magic to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!"

"What did you just do?" demanded Harry.

"I didn't want to be the only one let out of your little club, so I Bound myself to you three," explained Luna.

"What are you talking about? What club?" inquired Hermione.

"The Bonds between you," replied Luna. "I could see them just after the four of you were bound to each other and Ginny explained it all to me. She told me you were keeping it a secret."

"Wait! Bound? That dream was real?!" asked Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock!

"Ron! If that dream was real, then, I swore fealty to Harry before I Bonded with you," gasped Hermione. "This means that I'm married to you, but Harry's bond supersedes yours. If he wanted me, he could force me to be his concubine!"

"I would never-"protested Harry.

"I know you wouldn't," interrupted Hermione. "The point is you could if you wanted to. And Ginny knew about this the whole time!"

"Well once we get home, she and I are over!" growled Harry.

"I don't think you realize the full horror of our situation," began Hermione, as she shifted into lecture mode. "Because of the bonds. I am only capable of feeling love with Harry or Ron. And if Harry wants me, I'm his. Not only that, if I hook up with Harry, Ron has to have Harry's permission to marry anyone else. Ginny has even less choice. Harry is the only one she is now capable of feeling love for. If Harry doesn't want her, she'll have to become a spinster. In fact, if we don't find some way to get back, that's exactly what will happen to her. If Harry wants her to be a concubine instead of a wife, she has no choice but to except that. Harry could have multiple concubines if he wanted!"

"You always get everything mate!" yelled Ron.

"There's one thing I don't understand," said Harry. "If you knew all this, Luna, why did you just bind yourself? And Why to all three of us?"

"Well, I wanted to keep my options open," admitted Luna. "This way I can experience Love with any one or even all three of you."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Their Midachlorian levels are off the scale. We had to recalibrate the test to even measure a difference in their levels," explained Depa Billaba.

"Then it is settled. Master Yoda will take Luna Lovegood as his Padawan, Mistress Depa Billaba will take Hermione Granger as her Padawan, Master Plo Kloon will take Ronald Weasley as his Padwan, and I will take Harry Potter as my Padawan," said Master Mace Windu. "And may the Force be with us All."

Mace Windu could quickly tell that the mark on Harry's forehead was interfering with Harry's progress. After Harry explained about how Voldermort accidentally put it there, Mace used the force to determine it held a part of the one Harry had mentioned. Mace began teaching Harry how to use the force to shield himself from the cursed mark. Also, Mace rapidly found out Harry desperately needed to learn mental discipline to concentrate on what he needed to learn instead of letting his mind wander about things not relevant to the task at hand.

Once Discipline began to be attained, Jedi training advanced rapidly. Mace was impressed at how quickly Harry became adept with the lightsaber. To Harry, it was a natural extension of wand dueling. The lightsaber was Harry's best Jedi subject, although his overall use of the force powers was completely off the charts.

Mistress Depa Billaba was amazed at her new Padawan. Hermione Granger was a human sponge. She absorbed everything Mistress Depa Billaba taught her. Her use of the force grew at a phenomenal rate and with ever increasing power.

At the end of practice one evening, Mistress Depa Billaba stood shaking her head in wonder as she watched Hermione walk away when Hermione turned and asked if her mistress had any books she could study.

"Yes, in the library, we have many holograms you can view. You wish to study even more?" Mistress Depa Billaba had been sure she was over taxing the young Padawan, but now here the young woman was looking for extra studies?

Master Plo Kloon was getting plenty of practice deflecting misdirected Force powers. At least he knew the next time he faced an opponent, he would be mentally alert for attack.

After teaching Ron about proper mind discipline, the Master was surprised at the power with which Ron began to use the force. Ron's reaction timing was getting so fast, that while deflecting ever increasingly fast objects being launched at him, he actually closed his eyes, yawned and scratched his head without missing a single object.

The Master could not find any task that would cause the young redhead enough of a challenge to rid the look of boredom from his face.

Master Yoda taught Luna Lovegood how to mentally get in touch with the force and use the power of it. Luna, ever the thoughtful one, grasped the concept of the force rapidly.

Soon, Luna was using the force and magic, both interchangeably, and together, causing things to happen even Master Yoda had never heard of before.

When he started launching objects at her, she took it as a challenge to turn each one into something different and land them together in one spot, all by merely wrinkling her nose.

Master Yoda was unable to find anything that would affect her disposition in any way. Though she always seemed mentally somewhere else, she, in truth, missed nothing. She was rapidly becoming a favorite of his.

Episode 1.3

More Training

The Four Wizards and Witches continue to Train under the watchful eyes of their Jedi Masters . . . .

Master Yoda never ceased to be amazed at the amazing power of his newest Padwan. Her previous training in the Force under the name, magic allowed her to do incredible things! It had been difficult to teach her to manipulate the force without her wand, but she was beginning to get the hang of it. Currently, Yoga had her standing on one hand while he stood upright on her feet. Beside that, she was using the Force to keep upright stacks of levitating boxes.

"Your mind, open. . . The Force let flow it," said Yoda in his most soothing voice. "Your mind, let open to images . . ."

"See something, I do!" exclaimed Luna. "Explosion, I see . . . Senator Amidala's ship, it is!"

"The future, it is, you see," mused Yoda.

"A fighter pilot, running to her is," expclaimed Luna. "Dying in her arms, the Senator is!"

At that point Luna lost her concentration and dropped the boxes, Yoda and herself to the floor.

"Disciple yourself, you must, my young Padwan," admonished Yoda.

"But, warn her, we must!" protested Luna.

"And warn her, in due time, we shall," admonished Yoda. "Back to your lesson, you must turn."

"Yes Master," grumbled Luna as she did another handstand.

Episode 1.4

Those Left behind

"What..., where..., how..., who...," Ginny stammered, looking at Xenophilius she finally got out, "What did you do?"

"I sent them to another world where they will be safe." Xenophilius stated.

"You have no idea what you have done!" cried Ginny, "Harry, Hermione, Ron and I are all bonded, and I was their secret keeper about it, and Luna knew about it because she could see the bonds. Now what are we going to do to get them back here?"

"I'm not sure," answered Xenophilius.

"WHAT," cried Ginny, "do you know what that means!? I cannot marry ever without an OK from Harry, not that I want to marry anyone else but, Harry that is beside the point.  
What ...what...what just happened? Ginny was stammering again, as she and Xenophilius were now standing in front of an odd looking dwelling which Ginny could only assume was Luna's home with her Father.

"I moved us away from the reception, as the protective spell around us, as a residual of sending the others to Coruscant to train with some absolute masters of Magic, well anyway, the protection was fading and in a few seconds we would have been vulnerable to an attack from the Death eaters. So I took the precaution of bringing us to my home, and Yes from what I could see your family was apparating out as we left, I think most all of the guests were creating such a commotion that the Death eaters could not single out anyone though I'm not really sure whether or not anyone was captured by them. The Bride and Groom made it away that I do know. And your parents and brothers were in the process of disappearing as we left. I hope that will ease your mind somewhat."

"Thank-you, yes it does ease my mind to know my family is safe. Now what are you going to do about those you sent to where ever it was you sent them to?" asked Ginny.  
"Can you wok the same spell for me, as I am sure that as soon as things settle down at the Borrow the Death eaters will start a search for all of us that are close to Harry, and I know that my folks will go immediately into hiding I want to go where you sent Harry, and I want to go NOW.

Xenophilius looked searchingly at the young girl standing before him, after a few minutes he sighed realizing that he had to at least try to reunite her with her friends and brother.  
"Okay," he said, "I will try to send to Coruscant to the same place that I sent the others, but there is a possibility that you will not wind up in the exact location that they did, but I will try, put your robes on as they will not be out of place there and if you don't wind up where they know about the others try to be as inconspicuous as possible. Use magic as little as possible where you can be seen doing so, they call it the Force on Coruscant, and all that use it must receive special training for its proper use and that alone should get you to them sooner or later.

"Rdfjkdsijkfhsiuh!" said Xenophilius using the same spell he had used to send the others to Coruscant. Well he thought I've done what I could for her but I must figure out how to explain all of this to Mr. and Ms. Weasley, I'm not at all sure they are going to like it one bit that I have sent two of their children to a totally different Quadrant of the Universe.  
Well no time like the present to at least let them know that Ron and Ginny and the others are safe just not anywhere that they can be reached with any ease. With that thought, called his own patronus and sent it in search of the Weasley parents using all his skill to insure that the search was done very quietly and in such a way that the patronus could not be traced back to him or followed to the Weasleys. He made the message very short just that the children were all safe and that later he would explain to them just where they were.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the house on Grimwald Place as that was one place that was secure from the Deatheaters, Molly was fretting about what had happened at the wedding, she had seen Bill and Fleur apparate away as soon as the message had finished. But what had caused the blue light around Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna; and where had they disappeared to? And she had no clue as to what had happened to Ginny. Just then a silvery light shone down the chimney and a patronus eased out into the room.

"Be at ease Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione are safe, but their location cannot be revealed at this time." The voice was of all persons Xenophiles'.

"What do you make of that," asked George looking at his twin Fred whose only response was to shrug his shoulders.

"No clue," said their Father, "but as long as their safe I'm pleased."

Their faces not exactly showing elation Molly, Charlie, and Percy all agree with him.

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to figure out just where it was that she had wound up, she knew that she was somewhere that beyond her imagination, there were immensely tall buildings and there were strange looking vehicles flying though the air in a constant stream between the buildings. Well she thought, I guess I'm on this Coruscant, now I wonder how I'm to find the others.

Chapter 1.5

Ginny alone on Coruscant

Ginny had no idea where on this place of Coruscant, but she thought her best move for now was to be very inconspicuous. Observing the inhabitant's mode of dress she could see that her dress robes, that she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding, were definitely not going to be out of place here, so all she had to do was find one of the Jedi's (whatever they were) Xenophilius had told her about. As she walked out of the dark alley she had landed in to the garishly lit street, she wondered in the back of her mind just how he had known about this place and how he had known how to send the others and her here, and how he knew about Jedi's. More than that, she just could not get a grip on at the moment. She figured she'd worry about that later as right now she was trying to keep from falling over in shock at the many wonders before her on the wide blvd before her! Cars? She wasn't sure if that's what they were as they were just floating back and forth above the ground, no tires or anything under them.  
And the People! She definitely was not on Earth! Ginny had to look down at the sidewalk to keep from open mouth staring at them, they were just so different from anything she had ever seen or even imagined for that matter.  
Ginny pulled the hood of her robes further forward so that others could not see her face so easily, she hoped. As she started to listen to the various conversations going on around her she suddenly stopped short, quickly looking into the window at her side, she realized that she could not understand anything that was being said! How was she supposed to ask someone how to find a Jedi, if she could not understand them or they her? Hmmm...  
Were the others having this problem, and where in this vast city was she to find them?  
As she stood staring unseeingly at the window before her, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Ginny turned to look at the being standing there, she swallowed carefully pulled her hood back a bit and tried to look at it with a questioning expression, but the being before her was wearing a long covering robe as she was, trying not to be too obvious Ginny tried to get a look at what it looked like, but it was a no go. Unable to see what he looked like, she continued to observe it with a slight tilt to her head and a sideways glance, Ginny waited. He gestured towards the window with a garbled mixture of sounds Ginny glanced back towards the window seeing its contents this time, hmmm...maybe she would come back here sometime, a mannequin was wearing a gorgeous iridescent flowing multilayered gown and robe garment in shades of blue, green and gold, the colors changed with each movement of her head. The being made more sounds and made a move to lead her through the door. Ginny held back unsure how to get across that she could not buy anything now, as she was putting her hands in her pockets she felt the small pouch she had used to carry her wedding gift for Bill and Fluer, as it was now empty she hoped that that she could use it to convey to him her lack of funds at the moment. Ginny then held her palms up, held out the empty pouch turned upside down, shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Then as his grip was only lightly on her arm she pulled loose, stepped back from him and again shook her head.

Ginny then turned to continued along the street, as she walked Ginny was trying to remember the spell she had overheard her father talking about with a guest just before the wedding. You put your wand to your ear and said one word and you could understand what someone was saying in another language. Then she remembered that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had walked up just then and she had not heard the spell.  
Suddenly as if called to mind by thinking of them individually Ginny remembered the Bonding that the four of them shared, finally realizing that perhaps she could reach the others. Ginny knew she would need a quiet safe spot so she could concentrate and hopefully reach one or all of them through the Chapter 1.5 continued

Ginny thought that she should try to reach Harry their bonding was the strongest. With that purpose in mind she started to walk more assuredly down the sidewalk looking for another alley like the one she had appeared here in, finally she saw one a few yards ahead. She turned into it looking about carefully for an area where she could see but not be seen as she did not wish to be caught unawares while her mind was so preoccupied, finding a small alcove Ginny brought out her wand and cast a spell to make herself unnoticeable to others. She then settled down to her task, concentrating on Harry.

At the Jedi Temple, Harry was working with Master Windu, to improve his mastery and concentration skills when he suddenly stood stock still and said, "Ginny! She's Here!"

Master Windu about to chastise Harry on his loss of concentration instead asked, "Ginny isn't she from your world? How can she be here?"

Before Harry could answer his teacher's questions, Yoda appeared at the door of their study, "A new disturbance in the Force I feel, another from your world, come here, she has. Know this person, do you?"

Again as Harry tried to speak he was again interrupted as Ron, Hermione, and Luna all burst into the chamber crying out, "It's Ginny, it's Ginny , she's here, "we've got to,...must find her,..We could feel her across the bonding trying to reach out to you."

Ron turned to Yoda, "It's my little sister! We've got to find her!"

Hermione then burst out, "Oh yes! We must go now and find her as Ron said she's his younger sister and a very competent witch. How will we find her? Who will go? Can we leave immediately? Oh dear! Can those you have told us about using the force for Evil things feel her?"

Luna then broke in saying, "Yes, find her we will, this disturbance felt by all, it will be. Master Yoda, who to find her will you send?"

Yoda Carefully surveying all those in the chambered calmly stated, "Master Windu and Harry will I send, also other Jedi to protect, and observe on hand, will there be. Yoda then closed his eyes for a few moments.

Master Windu and Harry started for the door as Yoda opened his eyes and added, "Hmm... strong in the Force she is, shielded herself she has, each of you Padawans will go with you masters. Her location, the quicker to find, it will be."

Chapter 1.5 continued

Ginny concentrating on Harry, had felt his response followed by the others reaction, but she wasn't sure why she could feel like Luna was in the bonding unless she had bonded herself to the others after they disappeared, it was possible, But Ginny was unsure as to why she would have done so, then again it could just be Luna being Luna.

Ginny could feel the others anxiety across the bonding, why they were so worried she was not sure, but as she eased off concentrating on Harry, Ginny could feel many others not in the bond, some seemed to be with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna and most were on other places. Ginny wasn't sure what to do while she waited, decided that continued concealment was best for now. With that thought she increased the strength of her concealment spell and kept a close watch on the entrance to her alley. It seemed like hours while she waited and watched, and by now she was starting to get very tired, but she knew that she must stay alert for whoever came searching for her.

Chapter 1.6  
Reunited

Ginny started up sensing a multitude of presences around her alley. Keeping her shield charms in place she looked about. There was a large group at the entrance to the alley all wearing concealing robes seeming to be conferring with one another. Half the group was very tall and the rest a bit shorter. She couldn't get an accurate count of them, but there seemed to about 6 or 8 of them, maybe more.  
Suddenly one of them stood to the side and seemed to stare straight at her. Across the bond she felt Ron reaching out to her, she immediately reached back to him and heard him say, "Blimey Ginny, we knew you were here but with all the concealment spells around you we couldn't get down the alley to you. Whatever made you make them so strong?"  
Ginny dropped her guards and came out of the small alcove she had hidden herself in, and ran to her brother and their friends. After several moments of babbled greetings and hugs Ginny looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna, noticing slight differences in them, what could have happened to them in the 2 days since they had left the reception?  
Just then one of the other beings spoke to Harry to whom he nodded saying, "Sure this is Ginny, and yes we'd better return to the temple before anyone else comes along."  
Ginny looked from Harry to the cloaked figure and burst out, "You understood him and he understands you, it's only been 2 days! How have you done this? Do you know the translator spells?"  
It was then Harry's to be astonished, "Two Days! What do you mean? We've been here for weeks!"  
The tall cloaked figure again spoke to Harry and the others, Ron and Harry each put an arm around Ginny saying Give us a bit and we'll get this sorted out. Right now we need to return to the Jedi Temple where we are training, and there are safe guards there to protect those that live and train within the bounds of the Temple.

As they left the alley Ginny took another look at the store with the beautiful dress and robe in the window, the strange being was standing in the entrance and was watching their group, but it didn't seem quite right somehow. "Well I'll think it more about that later," she thought.

They walked a short distance to a multi-passenger vehicle into which Harry and Ron led her, sitting in the central part of it with Hermione and Luna. The others sat forward and in the rear of the vehicle. As the vehicle rose a bubble rose over the passengers blocking out all the sounds around them, in the ensuing quiet Ginny looked at the others, "Okay, what did you mean you've been here for weeks? Yesterday, no the day before yesterday the four of you vanish in a blue light from Bill and Fluer's wedding reception and Xenophillius pops me out to his home a few minutes later just after I see Mom and Dad, the twins and Percy apparate out, I don't know where to. Bill and Fluer had been ready to depart for Egypt on their Honeymoon, just before Shackelbolt's Patronis came through, and I did see them leave. I don't know if anyone was captured as there were spells and hexes flying all over and guests were leaving every which way they could, and then there were Deatheaters all , how did your Dad know about this place? What was that spell that he used? How come you all can understand these beings? I can't."

"Okay, okay blimey Ginny, slow down! We've been here uh…Master Windu?" asked Ron.

"Four stellar weeks my young Padawan," supplied Mace Windu.

At Ginny's questioning look Ron said, "Four weeks, Ginny." Ron still wasn't sure what a stellar week was so he just omitted that part. Looking at Harry, Hermione and Luna, Ron said, "I'm not sure why we can understand everyone here, but it's been that way since we arrived. The translator is; put your wand to your ear and say Multilinquistics, and you should be able to understand everyone then."

Ginny followed his instructions and said, "Now I should understand what everyone's saying, right"

"Well that's what Dad said when he was talking about it to Mom; I was listening to them using Fred and George's Extendable Ears."

"Oh Merlin! Mom would have done you bodily harm if she had caught you doing that!" Ginny said with a grin, and then quickly sobered," I wonder if we'll ever see our family and our friends ever again?" She then slumped back against the seat back looking at her friends and then out at the passing buildings and then back at Harry, and looking him straight in the eye asked, "Just how angry are you with me? I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore pledged me to secrecy after he bonded us all together. He told me and all of you by the way, that the need for the bonding would be understood better after we started back to school this fall."

Just then the tall dark skinned being stood and flipped back his hood came over to them and leaning on the back of Harry's seat smiled at Ginny and asked, "If you could give your friends and the rest of us a few moments, we have arrived at the Jedi Temple. Let us get you settled in quarters near your friends and then we'll all meet in the Council Chamber and hopefully everything can be explained to you."

The craft came to a stop and landed on an area where several crafts were, as it stopped the dome shield disappeared and they all rose and exited the vehicle. As Ginny looked around she was astonished at the height they were above the other buildings. She had traveled with her family to Romania to visit Charlie her brother working with Dragons there, and she remembered how much trouble she had had traveling in the mountains with her ears popping constantly, without saying anything Ginny decided it was just something that did not happen here.

After through a maze of corridors, Harry in the lead stopped before one of the doors lining the hallway, stepping to the side he motioned for Ginny to stand at the doorway as she did so Harry showed her a square pad at the side of the door saying "You pass your hand over the pad and the door opens," he explained, "but only your hand will open this door. On our way to get you Master Windu made arrangements for your quarters, and as you are the person assigned here you must be the first one to open the door. If you want you can add others to your access pad, oh yes your training master will have access to your room also.

Ginny looked at Harry and then slowly passed her hand over the pad and with a soft whoosh the door slid open to reveal a moderate sized room, plainly furnished with a bed, nite table and a dresser, one wall was windowed to reveal the outside, the other walls plain without decoration, there was a small archway in the wall to the left, Ginny slowly walked about the room and coming to the archway saw that it led to the bathroom , there was a vanity, a huge tub, and what appeared to be a shower but it didn't have any walls, hmmm….I'll check that out later, she told herself. Turning back to the main room, Ginny looked down at her dress robes saying, "What do I do about clothes? I never had one of those bags that could hold my entire wardrobe in it."

Hermione smiled and walked to the other side of the room and in the seeming blank wall a panel slid back to reveal a closet that was filled with various clothing different styles and colors and sizes. "Try on a couple and when you find ones that fit as you like them put it in the actuator," pointing to a small area at the end of the closet, "and you will be set for clothes, do the same thing with the things in the dresser. Oh yeah, there doesn't seem to be anything like jeans or denim, but I guess we can make do with all the things that they do have available. Well we were all in class when you reached out for Harry so we'll all meet back here in what, say 30 minutes and we can all go the Council Chamber together." And with a smile Hermione, Luna and Ron all exited Ginny's room.

Harry paused just inside the door and stood quietly as Ginny hesitantly walked over to him, "I know we can't talk this out right now but if you're not so upset with me you don't want to….maybe we'll have bit time after we see your teachers, please Harry," she asked hoping against hope that he would lose the cold impersonal attitude he had shown since they had been reunited in the alley.

Slowly a smile flickered across his face and Harry said, "I'm sure that Master Yoda and Master Windu will cancel our classes for today." With that he dropped a quick kiss on her head and left the room.

Well that was better that she had expected, but then they had had four weeks (and that part she still couldn't quite get a handle on) to get used to the idea of being bonded. With that thought Ginny started looking at the contents of the closet and dresser, choosing an emerald green outfit and appropriate undergarments from the dresser she placed them in the actuator, and when she reopened the closet and dresser she found that all the clothes were now the correct size while the styles and colors remained the same, "Cool," she thought, "what's the need for stores with this handy thing." As she finished dressing she wondered about the shop with the beautiful dress and robe, hmmm…she thought, "I'll have to ask about that.

A tap at the door made her realize time was passing, and walking over to the door she opened it so see Hermione standing there," I thought if you were ready we'd start now and I could show you about on the way to the Council Chamber," then taking a good look at Ginny added, "Wow, green is definitely your color. Well what do you think of your room?"

"It's great, a bit plain but it's really nice, I'm used to having my own room at home being one girl amongst six brothers, it was very disconcerting to have to share quarters at school but after a bit it was really neat to sit on the bed and talk to my roommates, and seems so right, now of all things I have trouble at home getting used to the quiet during school breaks, right now I'm used to the quiet so this will be real okay.

They had been walking down a series of corridors while they were talking and seeing the many doors that lined each side of the hallway Ginny asked, "Are these all quarters. Who stays here, are they all students, will study with them, what are you and the others studying here, is this a school of Magic like Hogwarts?

"Whoa there, take a breath please!" cried Hermione, "Lets me see, yes these are dormitory floors, there are students from many worlds here, the very young ones in classrooms on other floors, and the older students are generally assigned to a Jedi Knight one on one, those students are called Padawans, Harry's trainer is Mace Windu, he's the tall dark skinned man with us today. In fact all of our trainers were with us today except Luna's Master Yoda said he needed to meditate to see who else had noticed your seeking."

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny, "Are there more involved in the bonding now, I know Luna's in it for some reason, I figured it was a Luna thing to join the bond whenever she could."

"No," answered Hermione, "The Force, that's what they call Magic here is the same and not the same," at Ginny's confused she smiled and said," trust me, we don't understand all of it as yet, but the library here is fabulous I've learned a lot in there, and I don't think there is another library that could compete with it in just size alone. To compare it with the library at Hogwarts would be like comparing that library with a shelf of books in your bedroom at your home." At Ginny's look of disbelief at Hermione's praise of another library being superior to Hogwarts, she said just you wait you'll see it soon. Okay, here we are, this lift will take us to the Council Chamber."

"Oh dear," cried Ginny, "I haven't paid any attention to the way we came, I'll get lost every time I leave my room!" She looked around at the corridors fanning out from the lift area where they stood not really sure just which one it was that they had been walking in to get to this point! Oh well I'll just have to get lost a few times that's the way I learned my way around Hogwarts.

They stepped into the lift and Hermione said, "Council Chamber," and with that the doors slid silently closed and the only indication of the lift working was a faint vibration, Ginny really didn't feel it as much as she sensed it, a moment later the vibration ceased and the doors slid open to reveal a pair of massive dark doors emblazoned with starbursts that covered the entire door, each ha either a massive jewel or group of jewels in the center of each door. Standing by the doors were Harry Ron and Luna.

"Well finally, it sure took the two of you long enough to get here" looking at Hermione he asked, What'd you do, take the long way here, like past the library or something like that?"Giving him an aggravated look and a conspirital wink at Ginny, Hermione walked over to knock on the doors, "Well here we go," she said as the doors silently swung open.

They were quiet as they stood in the doorway of the large room, Ginny's mouth dropped open as the room was revealed. Seated in a semicircle on some type of stone chairs were twelve of the most unusual beings she had ever seen. Directly across from the door was a small being dressed in a simple flowing garment and cloak, he couldn't have been more than three feet tall and his skin was green! His small wizened face looked like he was about a hundred years old, (little did she know just how far off the mark she was) and his eyes, goodness they looked like they held the wisdom of the ages.

To one side was the tall dark skinned Mace Windu, Hermione had called him hmmm…master, wonder if that's like a professor? Were all these beings Masters? Hermione had also said that the students came from other worlds, were they as varied as this group? Jeese thought Ginny, everywhere I go here just leads to more and more questions.

"Come, enter you may" said the small wizened green being.

As the group passed through, the large doors swung silently closed without even the slightest sound. To one side there were five small stools, Harry and Ron each grabbed two and brought them over to the girls and Ron went back for the last one.

Once they were all settled the small being said, "Introductions, first we must do, and then answers to your questions we will give," looking directly at Ginny.

"Jedi Masters this group is, and Yoda I am," then turning to one side motioned for the next being to continue.

"I am Mace Windu, I am your friend Harry's training Master." And turning to the next being and motioned for her to continue.

"I am Mistress Depa Billaba and I train Hermione."

"I am Master Plo Kloon and your brother Ron is my Padawan."

Introductions continued around the room, even including some figures that seemed transparent and glowed, these beings were not really in the room but were somewhere else.

When all the introductions were complete Mace Windu again spoke," We will test you and then place with a training Master best suited to you. Unless I am mistaken you're most proficient at "Casting Spells" aren't you?" At her silent nod he smiled and added "I know this is all strange and new to you but in time you will understand better how and why Xeno sent you to us for protection and training."

Luna liked at him a moment and then asked, "Master Windu, Master Yoda, my father known to you he is? From this world, he is? When came he to our world?"

Again Yoda nodded to Mace Windu, and resettling himself in his chair he started to explain, "

We continually observe other worlds for those who show abilities in The Force, your world is at the farthest reach of our Force observations. We have known for many lifetimes of the vast number of people who are Force Sensitive, though you call it Magic and those you call Muggles call it witch craft, it is The Force you use when you practice your craft. We have brought many of your people here for training one being Padawan Luna's father and another is also well known to you all, and his recent passing came as a shock to our Council"

With a start the five teenagers exchanged startled looks and as one they said, "Professor Dumbledore!"

With a dark look Harry said, "Yes he was betrayed by one of our teachers, one that he had put great faith in. He thought he had sworn off from an Evil Master Wizard, but it seems he was just playing a role until he could kill our school's Headmaster," Harry subsided to a sullen silence.

"Know all the facts of Professor Snape you do not," admonished Yoda, "do not give into your hate Padawan Harry, know this I do, if your teacher had not killed Albus when he did a horrible and terrible death was he to face. It was done at Albus' request not Servius' evil. When you return to your world to conquer Voldemort, as Tom Riddle calls himself now, the truth you will find.

The fine Hogwarts students stared at Yoda in partial disbelief, the first to find their voice was Hermione and she stuttered slightly as she asked, "How will we return? Won't everyone want to know where we've been? Won't V..V..Voldemort be gaining strength and followers while we've been here?"

Yoda smiled and wrinkled his forehead, "Time passes here and time passes on your world. But as you transfer from there to here, and then here to there no change, will there be on your world, perhaps one or two days but not enough so that more than those that know your are gone will take notice."

"Blimey, Ginny said it'd only been two days at home and we've been here for weeks, we just thought that she was confused," Ron said with an apologetic look at his sister.

The group continued to discuss the time difference for a bit longer then Harry asked, "Master Yoda, just how far are we from our Earth? I know that when we first got here you told us a distance, but with the testing and all the other new experiences we've had it has slipped my mind. I was becoming used to the thought that we would be here for the rest of our lives and I never thought to ask you if we would be able to return to our world," Harry flushed slightly as Yoda raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side he hurriedly added, "During our astronomy lessons we learned about the constellations and their names, we also learned of the next closest system to ours is called Alpha Centari. Our Astronomy Professor said it would take several lifetimes to travel there if our world had that technology. He also told us that the Muggles ad just started using rockets to orbit the earth and to travel to our moon. I've seen their pictures in the times and they have to wear all sorts of protective gear to go just into orbit. Everyone here talks about traveling to other worlds as though they were going down to the corner store."

As Harry paused, Mace and Yoda exchanged knowing glances and nodded to each other, explained this with words we have done," said Yoda, "Let us now show our Padawans the Star Chamber so to understand it better, they will."

With that the four training Masters rose and Yoda gestured for a tall robed figure to join them, Thinking for a moment Ginny was able to give him a name, Ki Adi Miendi, as he joined their group Yoda Gave Ki a Questioning look and with a slight dip of his tall elongated head Ki answered, with that Yoda walked to a small saucer shaped disc with a leather pad on it and sat down, as he did the disc rose to bring Yoda to shoulder height with the Padawans, in this manner Yoda was able to more efficiently move about when walking with the taller members of the Temple and/or the Council Members. The Group left the Chamber and entered the lift. Ginny was startled to note that their very large group fit in the lift with room to spare, again she noted to sensation and after a moment she noted a change, and looking at her brother sent him a questioning look.

Ron grinned and said, Yeah they go side to side as well as up and down."

Just then the lift doors opened and Yoda's transporter floated out and down the corridor, stopping at a star emblazoned door, they entered to find a large room with a small post in the center Yoda's Transporter settled to the floor and he stepped over to the post and pressing a series of controls that were on the side of it, and stepped back and waited a moment. Suddenly the room was filled with stars swirling around in a spiraling arrangement pressing another control Yoda raised the swirling mass to just above the heads of the taller members of their group. Settling back in his transporter Yoda floated to an area in one of the arms and stated, "Your world is here," and having Master Plo maintain pace with that point, he floated to an area almost directly opposite and stated, "Now you are here."

Hermione was staring between the two points, I'm not sure I'll ever understand this time changing. Is it a time warp, a change in time dimensions or are we in or on a different plane, I can see that this model is like what I've seen on TV science programs as t what the Universe looks like, though I'm not quite sure how planet bound as they are, they could have got it so close to this that you have…Okay so you also have worked with others there in the science studies," as Hermione paused gathering her thoughts, her trainer Mistress Depa was looking extremely pleased with her Padawan.

Yoda looked thoughtfully at Hermione for a moment then said, "Interesting your ideas are, all are plausible, but the truth is simple, notice you the long curves and the constant speed at which the stars move, when here you were sent you traveled this side going with the turn of the spinning arms, and when return as you must, you will travel against the spin of the arms. As our place is closer to the center of the swirl of systems, and yours is near the tip of its arm, work this does.

All were silent as the students slowly took in the explanation.

Luna slowly walked over to her Training Master and looking at him said, "How is it that my Father never talked about this? Did you make it so he couldn't remember? Done something there was, I'm thinking?"

Looking pleased Yoda replied, "Yes right thinking you are, our Padawans from your world have a shield put on their memories of us, else slip they may when returned they are. Most all we bring are always returned only 2 or 3 persons have desired to stay here, permitted this is only after a return period for them to close their lives there, easier it is for them and those they leave there." At this point Yoda sighed deeply and continued, "We have tried to give our returning Padawans a way to escape a dire fate, as we did with Xenophillius, fortunate we were he could make use of his escape route, unfortunate it is only a few have used their escape routes," Looking at Harry Yoda bowed his head, Sorry I am that James and Lily did not have the chance to use theirs, good Padawans they were, even more unfortunate that their training Master was himself killed not long ago."


End file.
